1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, display control method, and storage medium storing a program, suitable for a projector apparatus or the like of a ceiling-hung type installed in, for example, a conference room or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the projector apparatus to be installed by hanging from the ceiling, in order to enable detection of a user operation on a projected image, a technique is considered in which a hand motion or the like of a user entering the projection screen is detected, and an operation is carried out according to the motion. (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-064109)
In the technique described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-064109 described above, a motion of fingers of a user in a setting image configured to instruct in the projection direction or the like of a projector is detected as an operation signal, and a corresponding display position, display direction or the like is determined.
Accordingly, it is necessary to interrupt projection of the original image or to carry out setting prior to the projection operation and, when the environment such as a position of the user is changed, and the user himself or herself has to change the setting each time, thereby causing an inconvenience in that the usage is complicated.
Under the circumstances, it is desired to provide a display apparatus, display control method, and a storage medium storing a program, capable of realizing a inure viewable (easy-to-see) display state without imposing a useless burden on the user even in a case where a plurality of users are present.